Cuidando a Kushina Uzumaki
by xX Yuki Uchiha Xx
Summary: Sasuke tiene una misión que cumplir, necesita ayuda... maldito dobe! (one-shot) ¡Feliz día de la mujer!


**N/A: Y aquí trayéndoles un nuevo One-shot, esperando que lo disfruten leyendo, tanto como yo escribiéndolo ¡Feliz día de la mujer!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

No tengo idea de cómo me metí en esto; hace unos minutos estaba disfrutando de un intenso entrenamiento junto al _idiota_ de Sai, no puedo negar que el tipo empezaba a agradarme, a pesar de sus evidentes problemas para captar las situaciones y actuar acorde a ellas, sin meter en problemas a otros, debo reconocer que tiene técnicas geniales, aunque no sé si algún día se lo reconozca en voz alta; como sea, iba a dar el golpe final, declarando _mi_ casi victoria, cuando el dobe llega a interrumpir, y no solo, ya que en brazos trae a su pequeña _hija_.

—¡Te-me! —grita el muy idiota. No nos quedó de otra que detenernos, y esperar a que _nuestro _Hokage se nos acercara, y nos hablara, lo cual no hizo, al menos no empezó a hablar, y fue extraño.

—¿Qué diablos quieres, dobe? —le pregunto sin interés cuando ya está a mi lado, y lo veo tan sólo sonreír como tonto—, apúrate que no tengo todo el día.

—Te tengo una misión —continuaba con su estúpida sonrisa.

Alcé una ceja, miré a Sai, y él me devolvió la mirada, me sonrió falsamente, y se despidió, escapando del asunto, que ya de por sí, no _olía _nada bien. Volví a mirar al Sexto, y bajé la mirada a la pequeña peliroja que no dejaba de mirarme; otra vez mis ojos se detuvieron en los azules de mi futuro _ex mejor amigo_.

—No lo haré —declaré, y empecé a caminar en dirección contraria para largarme de allí.

—Pero, teme… —comenzó a seguirme para rogarme—, sólo serán por seis horas a lo mucho, Hinata aún no llega de misión, y yo tengo la reunión en el país del Hierro con los otros kages.

—No cuidaré a tu hija, es tu _responsabilidad_ —seguí mi camino, aunque aún sentía que el dobe me seguía—; dije que no lo haré —me detuve y me di la vuelta—, busca a alguien más.

La pequeña me miraba con ojos llorosos, creo que apenas tenía un año y algunos meses, por lo que el dobe cuenta con frecuencia, ya camina, dice _mamá_ y _papá_, además, ama a Sakura, pero a mí me tiene miedo… claro, debí pensarlo antes, _Sakura_.

—Pídeselo a tu _amiga_ —le sugerí, ya que últimamente, yo ya no la veía mucho, se la pasaba enseñando en la academia, su ninjutsu médico, y mostrando sus últimos descubrimientos.

—No puedo, Sakura-chan está en una _cita_ —el rubio sonrió nervioso—, es su día libre, y si le arruino algo como eso, me _matará_.

—¿Puedes arruinar mi entrenamiento, pero no su _cita_? —sé que estaba cayendo en su juego, y empezaba a actuar caprichosamente, pero, no me agradó lo que acababa de oír.

Sakura estaba en una cita, ¿y de cuándo acá tenía citas?, apenas tiene tiempo para enseñar, y luego está el hospital, de donde suele salir tarde, y no es que la vigile, pero da la casualidad de que la veo desde la Torre Hokage, cuando me quedo acompañando al dobe. Un anbu llegó en aquel momento, y nuestras miradas se desviaron hacia él.

—Hokage-sama, ya tenemos que irnos —esta vez, mi amigo estaba serio, asintió al anbu, y me volvió a mirar.

—Te la _encargo_, Sasuke-teme —la dejó en el pasto, a mis pies, junto a una pequeña maleta, y desapareció del lugar.

Volví a la realidad cuando sentí que la pequeña peliroja de ojos perla comenzó a tirarme pasto a los pies; bajé mi mirada con temor, _esto no podía estar pasando, y menos a mí_, maldito dobe. Suspiré, debía buscar a _alguien_, y ese alguien sería _Sakura_, por supuesto; me agaché a la altura de la niña, la miré por largo rato, y ya resignado, la levanté con la empuñadura de mi katana que pasé por debajo de camiseta, no podía tomarla en brazos, y cogí su maleta. ¿No podía el Hokage tener una niñera de emergencia?

Llegué a mi departamento, tomé un baño, encerrando a la pequeña en mi habitación, y cuando regresé, me vestí, la cogí nuevamente como antes; la niña parecía divertirse en aquella posición, ya que no dejaba de reír, lo cual por alguna inexplicable razón, me causó _gracia_, y no pude evitar sonreír. Salí del departamento con las cosas de la niña, y me dirigí al departamento de Sakura, aún era temprano, y no creía que ya estuviese en su _cita_, por lo que no dudé.

Llamé a la puerta, habrán sido unas cinco veces, y empezaba a perder la paciencia, ya iba a ir a buscarla a otro lado, cuando la puerta se abrió, y la pude ver claramente, el cabello le había crecido en estos dos años y medio, desde que acabó la guerra, lo traía suelto, tenía labial, sus ojos jade resaltaban con el maquillaje que se había puesto, su aroma era delicioso, y el vestido corto que llevaba, mostraba cada una de sus curvas a la perfección, se veía _hermosa_.

—¿S-sasuke-kun? —su voz había madurado, sonaba _sensual_—, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

Era obvio en qué tenía que ayudarme, la bebé del dobe no paraba de balbucear, babear, y reír por cada cosa que llamaba su atención; me aclaré la garganta, no sabía cómo pedírselo, iba a hablar, cuando nos interrumpieron.

—Doctora Haruno —esa no era mi voz, miré a mi lado, y un hombre de unos veinticinco o algo así, había llegado, supongo que era la _cita_.

—¡Ah!, buenas tardes, Kirito-san, y por favor, ya le dije que tan sólo me llamara Sakura —ella le sonreía, y se veía _contenta_.

—Y-yo me voy, no era nada —sentí que ambas personas me miraban, pero ya no me importó, desaparecí de aquel lugar tan pronto como llegué.

Regresé a mi departamento, tiré la pequeña maleta en el sillón, y dejé que la bebé anduviera por donde quisiera, no iba a dejar que una pequeña me _venciera_, yo era Sasuke Uchiha.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pensé que todo sería _fácil_, pero me equivoqué, habían pasado veinte minutos desde que habíamos regresado, y la niña ya había tirado todo lo que encontraba a su paso, se había caído varias veces, le había tenido que aguantar el llanto, dos veces, calmándola al darle alguna cosa para que juegue, aunque esta vez lloraba demasiado, y no tenía idea de lo que le sucedía, el dobe no me dejó indicaciones de absolutamente _nada_.

Llamaron a mi puerta, no tenía ganas de abrirle a nadie, la cabeza me dolía, aunque pensé que si sería Hinata, podría llevarse a su hija, y yo sería libre al fin, por lo que con algo de esperanza, me acerqué hasta la puerta, y abrí, quedándome sorprendido y sin habla por quien estaba allí.

—H-hola, Sasuke-kun —era Sakura, sin maquillaje, el cabello en una cola alta, con una camiseta, y un pantalón no tan holgado, pero para mí, se veía mucho mejor, así, al _natural_.

—Pensé que estabas —me aclaré la garganta— en una _cita_.

—Bueno, es que… ¿puedo pasar? —ella entró sin que yo le contestara, se había sonrojado, y no quería que la viera. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, y la seguí con la mirada, viendo que buscaba algo—, ¡aquí está!

La vi sonreír aún más que con ese _tipo_, había hallado a la niña, guiada por el llanto, y la había tomado en brazos; la pequeña al ver a Sakura, se tranquilizó un poco, pero continuaba algo incómoda.

—Cancelé mi cita —dijo—, fue algo que Ino arregló para mí, pero si me preguntas si prefiero estar en una cita, o cuidar de esta linda bebé, obviamente Kushina tiene el primer lugar.

—¿Te quedarás? —la pregunta me sorprendió hasta a mí, pero mantuve mi gesto de indiferencia.

—Si quieres, me la llevo, al fin y al cabo, es mi día libre —era _tentador_, se llevaría a la pequeña, pero si la dejaba hacerlo, ya no vería a…

—No es necesario, puedes quedarte si quieres, el dobe me la dejó a mí después de todo —hice un gesto de fastidio.

—Bien, entonces, empezaré con cambiarle el pañal, ya que seguramente no lo has hecho.

Rápidamente la vi tomar las cosas de la bebé, y llevarlas hacia mi habitación, que al parecer conocía muy bien, y no recuerdo haberla invitado antes, pero daba igual, de todas maneras la seguí, y la observé desde el marco de la puerta, recostó a la pequeña, le bajó el pequeño pantalón, sacó un pañal nuevo, y unos pequeños pañuelos, o eso parecían, y le quitó el dichoso pañal; sí que necesitaba un cambio, _ese_ era el olor que inició mi dolor de cabeza. Incineré el pañal cuando ella acabó, las llamas negras acabaron con él.

La pequeña parecía mejor que antes, aquel gesto de incomodidad ya había pasado, pero parecía que aún faltaba algo.

—¿Le has dado de comer? —la miré interrogante—, eso es un _no_.

Dejó a la niña caminar, mientras ella se metió a la cocina; habrían pasado unos treinta minutos más desde que ella llegó, y ya se sentía un olor que despertó mi apetito, era una sopa de tomates, ¿lo estaba haciendo para mí?, si era así, no me negaría a probarla; la vi salir de la cocina con dos tazones de sopa, uno lo dejó sobre la mesa, y me dijo que podía comer, ya que eran mis tomates, y con el otro, se acercó a la pequeña, la cual le sonrió al ver que la alimentarían, eso fue lo que me pareció.

Yo me acabé todo, estaba delicioso, pero no se lo diría; Sakura soplaba cada cucharada antes de dársela a la niña, y la pequeña comía con desesperación, así que algo bueno tuvo que tener, compartíamos el mismo gusto por los _tomates_.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¿Estaba cansado?, por supuesto, pero no quería dejar de observar, era increíble cómo _ella_ podía aguantar tanto al lado de esa pequeña traviesa, era igual de hiperactiva que su padre, corría con mucha más energía que antes, más cambios de pañales se dieron, y Sakura se la había pasado jugando, inventando juegos tontos que la niña disfrutaba, yo las veía desde el sillón, donde simulaba descansar.

Un par de horas después, pude ver a la pequeña correr hasta mi lado, me palmeó el rostro, para luego sonreírme, mi ex compañera de equipo llegó hasta nuestro lado, y me sonrió cansada.

—Oye, Sasuke-kun, ¿puedo usar tu baño?, bañaré a la pequeña —yo asentí.

—Es por aquí —me levanté, y sentí que ambas me seguían.

Las llevé hasta el baño de mi habitación, era el más grande, le indiqué cómo funcionaba el agua caliente, y le dejé toallas limpias, luego me tiré a mi cama; supongo me habré dormido algunos minutos, pero el ruido del baño me despertó, la niña gritaba emocionada, y Sakura lanza grititos parecidos. Me levanté, la puerta del baño estaba abierta, por lo que me asomé a mirar, y Sakura estaba empapada, por la pequeña que no dejaba de tirarle agua, aunque ambas parecían _divertirse_ con la situación, pero al percatarse de mi presencia, Sakura alzó una ceja.

—¿No sabes que una _señorita_ necesita privacidad, Sa-su-ke-kun? —se paró, ya que había estado agachada, me empujó suavemente hacia afuera del baño, y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

¿Señorita?, era tan sólo una pequeña de menos de dos años, ¿qué privacidad podía necesitar alguien así?, ni siquiera entendía lo que significaba la palabra _privacidad_. Quince minutos después, las _señoritas _salieron del baño, Sakura también me sacó de la habitación, así que tuve que esperar, por lo que estuve en la cocina bebiendo agua mientras tanto; minutos después, ambas salieron, Kushina estaba limpia, y tallándose los ojitos, luego bostezó.

—Tiene sueño, le prepararé su leche —ella traía todo para hacerlo, y no le tomó mucho.

Guió a la niña a mi habitación nuevamente, cuando miré, la pequeña ya se había tomado todo, y se había quedado dormida luego de ello; Sakura me quedó mirando, se acercó lentamente quedando frente a mí, bajé un poco la mirada para verla, sin zapatos era más _bajita_.

—Sasuke-kun, uhmmm… ¿podrías prestarme alguna camiseta?, mi ropa está mojada, y no traje nada —cuando miré con mayor atención su ropa, estaba pegada al cuerpo, y su ropa interior, la de arriba, se le traslucía.

—Eres molestamente _increíble_ —dije, y caminé hacia mi ropero, sacando algo de ropa, tan solo una camiseta, como ella lo pidió, y la dejé sobre la cama.

Luego me di la vuelta, encontrándome con una Sakura que parecía algo enojada, y quizás por lo que yo acababa de decir; yo le sonreí a la idea, me gustaba verla enojada, pero tan sólo cuando era yo el que la hacía sentir así. Me coloqué frente a ella, esperando que me dijera algo, que empezara aquella discusión, y así fue, tan _predecible_.

—¿En verdad sigo siendo una _molestia_ para ti?, he hecho lo posible por alejarme, dejé el equipo por no incomodarte, pero tú… —parecía que quería llorar—… tú siempre…

Ella presionaba con fuerza sus puños, había bajado la cabeza, y me sentí patético; había extrañado este tipo de situaciones, pero verla triste no era lo que quería, ella merecía a _alguien _mejor que yo, yo _siempre_ logro lastimarla.

—Eso no fue lo que _quise_ decir —tenía que arreglar la situación pronto; ella me miró—. No te llevó _nada_ hacer feliz a la pequeña del dobe, en cambio yo, no pude hacer nada por ella. Eres una mujer increíble, Sakura, serás una buena _madre_.

Ella se sonrojó, no de ira, ya no la sentía, evidentemente, era ahora por mis últimas palabras, y pues, oír _halagos_ de mi parte, y hacia ella, no era algo que se pudiera oír todos los días.

—G-gracias, Sasuke-kun —su voz cambió de tonalidad, nuevamente a esa sensual que había oído aquel día más temprano—, pero, supongo que mi destino es ser una agradable tía.

—¿Tía? —cuestioné.

—Sí, _mimar_ a todos mis sobrinos, porque eso serán los hijos de todos ustedes —aclaró sonriendo con algo de tristeza, que no pasé por alto.

—_Tú_ no serás la _tía_ de mis hijos —hablé, dando pasos hacia adelante, y haciendo que ella retrocediera hasta chocar con la pared, y yo quedar a centímetros de su rostro.

—Lo siento, si tú no lo quieres así, no me acercaré a tu familia, lo prometo, ni siquiera sabrán que existo —ella había cerrado los ojos.

La estaba intimidando, otra vez estaba jugando con ella, y haciéndola sentir mal, pero ahora notaba que era porque yo no podía ser sincero, ya que si lo fuera, las cosas serían más simples.

—Sakura, mírame —ella negó con la cabeza—, mírame, por favor —ella abrió sus ojos lentamente.

No le quité la vista de encima, nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, acerqué mis manos a su cuerpo, estaba fría, la cogí de la camiseta, la empecé a subir, hasta quitársela con cuidado, luego le quité el pantalón con la ayuda de sus firmes y bellas piernas, quedando en ropa interior, era de encaje verde, esta vez no dejé de observarla, y ella se sonrojó más de la cuenta.

—Quiero que tú —tragué grueso—, seas la madre de mis hijos, Sakura.

—P-pero…

—No quiero que te alejes de mí, detesto que me evites, y no me incomodas para nada —suspiré—, no eres molesta, y lo difícil es aceptar que una mujer pueda ser mejor que un hombre en alguna cosa, pero, lo eres, en esto y muchas cosas más.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Sakura —pegué mi frente a la de ella—, te necesito a mi lado —confesé, para después besarla.

Mi beso fue correspondido, sentí su piel en mis manos, por fin pude saborearla completa, tenerla tan sólo para mí, y comprobar que era el primero cuando la hice mía.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Al día siguiente, comprobamos que todo fue un plan del dobe, y de la rubia, ya que Hinata había estado en casa todo aquel día, y el _tipo_ de la cita, era un primo de Ino que se prestó al juego. Y aunque haya sido un juego, trampa, o como le quieran llamar, gané una _mujer_, una como ninguna, y debo agradecer a la pequeña Kushina por mostrarme la faceta que no conocía de _ella_.

Ahora Sakura y yo, somos lo que los demás llaman novios, algunos me dicen que si no me hubiesen ayudado, quizás nunca me hubiese atrevido a confesarme, pero yo sólo pienso, que si no hubiese sido con ella, no habría sido con ninguna, porque nadie más puede reemplazar a _Sakura_.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: No estoy segura de si quedó muy bien, pero espero que algo bueno haya podido plasmar en todo esto…**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


End file.
